


Horečka beltainové noci

by AdaCordella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #I_need_you, #OpenBeltain, #SPNFamily, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Season/Series Finale, Religious Humor, Switching
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaCordella/pseuds/AdaCordella
Summary: Po veleúspěšném pálení čarodějnic (v tomto případě doslovném) se bratři Winchesterové a jejich anděl vrací zpátky domů. Lehce zbití, lehce okouzleni láskou, pravé podstatě lidství, a plni dojmů z Wiccanských orgií. Na přetřes tedy kromě rodinných historek vyjde i téma sexuální otevřenosti ve vztahu a Cass zjišťuje, že nikdy není pozdě přiučit se víc.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Horečka beltainové noci

**Author's Note:**

> Beltainová výzva, zadaná letos poprvé na OpenSlash a dokončená během jednoho večera. Nečekejte od toho příliš. Ruwin řekla, že jí bude stačit i kecání o beltainu. A tohle v podstatě o ničem jiném než o kecání o beltainu není. V podstatě.  
> Snažila jsem vyhnout přílišným spoilerům, ale prý tam jsou - a že nevadí. Povídka je kořeněná trochou typického seriálového humoru, andělského léčení a rodinné pospolitosti.  
> Supernatural je fandom zralý akorát na nějaké to čarodějnické obcování, takže nemáte zač 8) Prvomájově dýchavičná destielovka je tady!  
> Těšit se budeme zase napřesrok ;)  
> Komentáře, slastné a dlouhé povzdychy i tvrdá kritika jsou samozřejmě vítány a vždycky zahřejí u srdíčka :) Děkuji.

Dean hodil brašnu se zbraněmi na taktický stůl. Skleněný povrch okamžitě zasvinily nánosy uschlého bláta, krve a nějaký ten úlomek větve chuckvíodkaď. Sam pohlédl na znečištěný Atlantský oceán a nesouhlasně si odkašlal, jenomže starší bratr měl momentálně daleko větší problém s říznutím na dlani, které se, nejspíš díky jeho nešetrnému nakládání s těžkými věcmi, znovu ošklivě rozkrvácelo.

"Dovol." Castielův hluboký hlas vyklouznul zpoza Samových zad, anděl byl okamžitě u Deana a nažhavoval svoje zázračný mojo. "Měl jsi mě to nechat udělat už předtím."

"Není to tak zlý," odporoval Dean, jeho ruka se pod tou Castielovou rozevřela bez dalšího ponouknutí.

Čerstvá krev stekla podél malíkové hrany k zápěstí než byla zastavena. Sam tomu tiše přihlížel, tašku s notebookem stáhl spíš popaměti než vědomě a stejně zahloubán se ji pak snažil rozepnout. Nikdy popravdě nedokázal odvrátit zrak, kdykoliv Cass někomu - nejčastěji Deanovi - zaceloval rány. Nejspíš za to mohl zlatavý záblesk enochianské magie, která vysílala teplo prostorem jako takové malé, soukromé slunce a neméně jaderně prosvěcovala tkáň na kost.

Dean s prsty několikrát zastřihal, jako by zkoušel rukavici.

"Super," zahlásil spokojeně. "Dík, Podricku."

Castiel protočil očima, neměl rád Hru o trůny. Odsunul jednu z židlí, ale posadit se nestačil. Dean to tak nějak udělal za něj a mohutně u toho zazíval.

"Jsi unavený." Komentoval anděl zjevné.

"Jsem v pohodě." Dean vtlačil prsty do očních koutků a zkusil je protřít. "Potřebuju kafe."

"Ve dvě ráno potřebuješ osprchovat a jít spát."

"Zveš mě?"

" _Deane_. Vykopali jsme dva hroby a vyřídili šest čarodějnic. Cestu zpátky jsi odřídil prakticky sám, protože jsi příliš tvrdohlavý, než abys mě nebo Sama pustil k volantu. Čtyři hodiny dřímání na zadní sedačce nestačí. Potřebuješ odpočívat."

Kdyby to neřekl Castiel, Sam určitě.

Dean teprve nedávno překlenul čtyřicítku, jak ovšem neopomínal stále zdůrazňovat, vůbec nic se tím nezměnilo. Každý věděl, že vyspával mnohem déle a dokonce - Sam tomu skoro nechtěl uvěřit - omezil smaženou stravu kvůli zhoršenému zažívání. Měl ty "svoje dny", v nichž potřeboval minimálně celou kartón pizzy k večeři, láhev oblíbeného chlazeného piva a jablkový koláč s kávou a Netflixem k snídani.

"Dobře, fajn." Kapituloval podrážděně, protože zastání nepřicházelo. "Myslel jsem, že to pořádně zapijeme. Co, brácho? Dostali jsme je! A trvalo to jen zatracených sedmnáct let... Nezasloužím si odměnu?"

"Pronásledovali jste ty čarodějnice sedmnáct let?" Obrátil se Castiel nechápavě k Samovi, ale odpověděl mu Dean svou typickou jízlivostí.

"To víš, bejby, musíš k tomu připočíst mezičas kvůli apokalypsám."

"Narazili jsme na podezřelá úmrtí během té... dlouhé štreky, kdy jsme hledali tátu, Cassi," osvětlil Sam s nervózním tikem, kterého se pokusil zbavit přetřením zarostlé brady. "Není co zapíjet, Deane. Tehdy jsme neměli potřebné nástroje ani zkušenosti, takže... jsme to projeli. Umírali lidi."

"Jo, to lidi dělaj," kontroval Dean.

Jedna dobrá věc z toho vzešla. Konečně zas řešili staré dobré případy, co nezahrnovaly globální katastrofu biblických rozměrů. Sam převyprávěl Castielovi celý příběh; kde s bratrem počátkem května 2005 našli první zemřelé, o čem tehdy spekulovali, že obětem vyrvalo vnitřnosti a zanechalo je neukojené a doslova vyvrhnuté uprostřed lesa a navázal zkrácenou verzí dalšího neúspěšného pátrání, které proběhlo někdy v době, kdy Cass...

Sam střelil očima k Deanovi.

... Když po Cassovi zbyl jen baloňák. Dean v té době přebíjel žal prací a honil Sama po všech čertech, než nasbírali dostatek materiálů k boji s Leviathany. O něco úspěšnější byli následující rok, i tak umírali další lidé a čarodějnický kult uprchnul. A pak se objevily naléhavější problémy. Beltain zůstal zapomenut. Případ odložen. Doteď.

Díky náhodně objevené stránce na internetu se začlenili do skupiny "milovníků přírody", jak jim Dean přezdíval, a získali tak vazbu k jednomu mladému lesbickému páru. Dámy byly zkušenostmi nepolíbené, chtěly se zúčastnit Slavností lásky poprvé. A protože by převleky spíš komplikovaly pátrání, Cass a Dean museli... vlastně nemuseli předstírat, že jsou zamilovaný páreček. Infiltrovali sabat, upálili lidožravé čarodějnice a zachránili holé zadky rozdivočeným wiccanům. Sam dělal zálohu a přestože táborák stihnul, tu největší legraci zjevně prošvihnul.

"Kde jinde bys taky hledal dobrovolnou sexuální oběť než při oslavách plodnosti? Wiccanské obřady jsou v prvé řadě mírumilovné - až na pár temných výjimek. Nikdo z nich nečekal krveprolití," doplnil Sam.

"Z bohapustých orgií krvavý jatka," neudržel se Dean. "To mi připomíná jeden film!"

"Kámo, ne."

"Sakra, koho vůbec vzrušujou stromy? To se tam jako votíraj o kmeny anebo co? Žužlaj rákos a zadíraj si třísky? Veganští masochisti s kinkem na grupáč?"

"Budeš se tomu divit, Deane, ale na světě existují lidé, citově připoutaní k oblíbeným předmětům," odvětil Sam s dostatečně patrnou narážkou.

"Pomlč," uťal ho bratr zdviženou rukou, která se díky andělově zásahu zdála nedotčená absolutně ničím kromě věku. Jeho zvědavost naneštěstí převážila. "Kdo například?"

"No, četl jsem o jedné Američance, co je zamilovaná do Berlínské zdi." Sam otevřel notebook, klepl na enter a zadal heslo. Doopravdy byl jen kousek od toho pustit na youtube videa s chlápky, co jsou eroticky přitahováni ke svým autům (a omlátit to Deanovi o hlavu), ale z úcty ke Castielovi se rozhodl nezabíhat do detailů. Tedy alespoň tolik. "Víš, ona... popisuje opravdu silné, ehm... pouto s prastarými cihlami. A není jediná, kdo dává přednost neživým objektům. Láska si evidentně nevybírá."

"Proč zrovna Berlínská zeď?" Chytil se toho Dean jako ryba na háček. "Není to jako randit Hitlera? Vole, pamatuješ? Zabil jsem Hitlera!" Rozjařenýma očima zalítnul ke Cassovi, na kterého rozverně mrknul. "A byl jsem u toho sakra neodolatelnej."

"Jo, Deane, všem jsi nám to vyprávěl nejmíň tisíckrát," odtušil Sam lakonicky.

Castiel vydral hluboký povzdech a zatímco si promasírovával čelo palcem, mumlal cosi o tom, že tahle konverzace začíná být příliš na jeho PST syndrom. Samovi možná unikal kontext, ale Dean se tomu dobrodušně zasmál a zvedl k andělovi ruku, jako by ho chtěl přitáhnout k sobě. Bezvýsledně.

"Nikdy mě nepřestane udivovat," svraštil Cass zamyšleně obočí a Sam k němu obrátil všechnu pozornost, "kolik úsilí dokážou lidé vynaložit, aby zastřeli pravou povahu svých tužeb. Sexualita by neměla být zlehčována nebo trestána. Kdyby bývali ke svým družkám upřímní, mohli přežít."

Sam chtě nechtě souhlasil, i když jenom v duchu.

Dean zkřížil paže na hrudi a pochybovačně proti Castielovi zahlížel. "Vážně? Přiznal by ses svojí starý, že ti v posteli nestačí a tak utíkáš doprostřed divočiny s bandou sjetejch hippíků, kde obcujete mezi keři a vzýváte Matku přírodu? To je podle mýho nejrychlejší cesta k vykleštění."

"Co jsem vypozoroval," ohradil se poněkud ostřeji Castiel, "jsou mnohé dvojice schopny velkých ústupků - ve vztahu."

"V sexu nemůžeš dělat kompromisy, Cassi, to není zdravý."

"Takže budeš raději zapírat. Sebe. Nebo člověku, kterého miluješ. To je zdravější?"

Vzduch ztěžkl napětím, jehož příčinu nebylo nijak těžké dešifrovat. Dusnou atmosféru rozehnal náznak andělovy blahosklonnosti.

"Mohli se navzájem vyslechnout, Deane, sdílet svoje potřeby jako ty dvě stejnopohlavně orientované ženy. Tvůj bratr správně podotkl, že jste před lety nebyli připraveni čelit zaklínadlům, ale možná byste ty muže stačili zachránit, kdyby jejich družky věděly, kde je hledat."

"Oukej, zadrž, kovboji. Takže zaprvý. Říká se lesbičky," podotkl Dean a dál pokračoval skeptickým tónem. "Tvrdíš mi tady, že by partneři měli respektovat potřeby toho druhého, i kdybys měl- Co já vím, předstírat, že jsi nadržená služtička? Co v extrémně krátký sukýnce a moc hezoučkých punčoškách poklízí v domě zazobanýho papínka? Kterej pak přijde, vytáhne pásek a pořádně jí naplácá?"

"Ach, bože..." zamumlal Sam rozpačitě.

"Tohle jsou tvoje preference?" Zeptal se anděl smrtelně vážně a vážně zmatený.

"Těsně vedle," protáhl Dean a řečený bod vypíchnul prstem.

"Proč o tomhle nikdy nemluvíš? Přece není důvod, aby ses cítil zahanben vůči mně."

"Chlapi-" Sam velmi důrazně odkašlal. 

Teď byla řada na Deanovi, aby zrudnul jak rajský jablíčko. "No, já- Co? Totiž, ne. Nevím. Nikdy... Hele, fantazie jsou přesně to, co jsou, Cassi, jen fantazie. Nebudeš v tom zbytečně šťourat a hledat důvody, který tam nejsou?"

Castiel napřed vypadal pobouřený nespravedlností takového nařčení, přesto si dopřál čas, aby zevrubně přezkoumával vzniklý problém. A bez legrace, Sam úplně viděl ta tlačítka za jeho pohledem, která se postupně sepínala do výrazu celkového prozření, až rozsvítila všechnu andělovu bezpodmínečnou lásku.

"Proč bych ti cokoliv odpíral?" Zeptal se jemně, způsobem sebejistého a zralého muže. "Ačkoli uznávám," dodal vzápětí a zalítal očima někde u stropu, "ještě donedávna jsem předpokládal, že moc dobře vím, co přesně tahle cokoliv zahrnují."

A najednou byl Dean na nohou. Sam to v prvním okamžiku přisuzoval snaze najít vhodná slova, jimiž by situaci vyřešil nebo eventuálně zazdil, jak bylo jeho dobrým zvykem. Slova, která jindy přicházela docela jednoduše, často v obranném reflexu, ale zoufale se mu jich nedostávalo, když měl otevřít svoje nitro. Spletl se. Měl vytušit, co Dean přijímal jako poškádlení. Odfrknutí změkčilo rysy bratrovy tváře do něčeho nečekaně citlivého, nevyslovená zpráva, na kterou Castiel reagoval rozevřením náruče.

"Pojď ke mně," vyzval čekajícího Deana blahosklonně.

"Oukej. Končím." Sam zaklapnul noťas a překotně se zvedl od stolu, kde mezitím příjemně zakořenil. A buďme upřímní, ona jakákoliv spojitost s kořeny nebyla zrovna vhodná. "Dej mi klíčky, jdu se někam projet."

Bratr s Castielem jakoby ho nevnímali, ponoření až po uši v těsné blízkosti. Šosy baloňáku dojemně zachytávaly o materiál ošoupaných džínů a Dean... Sam s těžkým srdcem přihlížel tomu, jak vděčně zabořil nos v ohbí andělova hrdla. Hluboké nádechy viditelně rozšiřovaly jeho hruď. Cass, přemožen návalem emocí, bolestně svíral oči spolu se zadním dílem lovecké bundy a snad ani nedýchal.

V jejich objetí bylo vždycky cosi zamlčeného, co sdíleli na mimosmyslové úrovni. Kdyby to neznělo přehnaně ezotericky, Sam by neváhal říct, že se anděl dotýkal bratrovy duše a hojil ji. Snímal z ní hříchy světa, přesněji řečeno. Protože ano, Dean bez Casse lavíroval nad skutečně ošklivou jámou sebedestrukce a nechutenství. Několikrát si tím prošli. A jakmile Dean sebral dostatek odvahy, aby posunul hranice tohohle "přátelství" na vyšší úroveň, máloco ho dokázalo rozhodit.

Špičky prstů přešly jedna po druhé po klopě béžového kabátu, aby s jasně čitelným záměrem vklouzly pod něj, někam dolů, na Samův vkus nebezpečně nízko. Dean andělovi zašpital do ouška obscénnosti a Castiel se v nestřeženém okamžiku rozesmál.

"To jako vážně, chlapi?" Sam nevěřil, že byl ještě před vteřinou ochotný přísahat na čistotu jejich lásky. "Pořád jsem tady."

"Hele! Free bunker," houknul po něm Dean nesmlouvavě, ale Castiel ho usměrnil.

"Půjdeme pryč, Same. Nebudeme tě rušit." Řekl.

"Jo, slyšels ho. Potřebuju postel!"

"Kdybys ho aspoň jednou v životě doopravdy poslouchal, věděl bys, že mluvil o sprše a odpočinku," vrčel Sam. "A uklidit tě _nestačí_ , Deane!" Zdůraznil s živou vzpomínkou na kopulační otřesy, které se za nocích rozléhaly chodbami. Že občas odněkud slezla omítka a nacházel rozklížené židle nebo uvolněné madlo ve sprše, to by možná ještě překousnul, ale účastnit se jejich romantických eskapád zatraceně nechtěl.

"Máte dvě hodiny!" Chytil klíče, které pro něm bratr hodil, a naštvaně zamířil k východu.

"Dvě hodiny? To sakra nestačí ani na předehru!"

Sam nepovažoval za nutné poznámku jakkoli rozporovat.

Nebyl ještě ani v půlce schodiště, a slyšel prudký náraz, jako by s Deanem něco silného mrštilo proti stěně. Vážně doufal, že tentokrát nic nerozbijou.

-* **-*-** *-

Skončil s ním daleko dřív než zamýšlel.

Náročná cesta, lov a spousta dalších věcí způsobily, že se Dean cítil rozlámaný, utahaný jak štěně, a nepřiměřené doteky, kterými ho častoval jeho anděl, akorát protahovaly finiš. Několik posledních tahů dorazil vyloženě s obtížemi, pak zastavil a zůstal zmoženě funět. Celou svou bytost soustřeďoval jen a pouze na rytmus andělova dechu, jeho úsečně vyrážené stony. Dean jimi odpočítával poslední setiny vteřin a zároveň se je pokoušel všechny spolykat, jako by mohl pít čirou milost.

Ta představa ho dohnala k několika nedočkavým přírazům a bolestně zasténal, když byl Castielem přinucen zaklínit se zpátky těsně za okrajem pulzujícího tepla. S nabuzenou touhou vnímal daleko ostřeji to neuspořádané kroužení vlastního palce, s nímž tlačil Castiela k vrcholu. Znal každý záhyb. Dobře si pamatoval nehty, které mu přejížděly po zádech a zanechávaly za sebou mělké šrámy. Ouzko kolem něj se utahovalo a znovu povolovalo, čím rychleji stoupali k "záchytnému bodu". A když přes něj Casse dostal, pro Deana to bylo jako zelená na semaforu. Stlačil pedál a kontury ložnice potemněly.

_ANO!_

Potřeboval to... Potřeboval jeho.

Sotva křeč pominula, přepadl dopředu a ztěžka prodýchával ustupující vlnobití prožitku. Nějak ale ztratil přehled o tom, kdy se zvládnul odvalit na svou polovinu postele a vytuhnout jak zákon káže. Z polospánku byl probuzen citlivými prsty, které přejížděly Deanovi po ramenu. Někde tam, o kousek níž, se anděl kdysi před lety vpálil pod kůži.

"Jsi krásně uvolněný, Deane."

Horce vlhký dech mu ovanul šíji a poslal silný záchvěv páteří. Následoval mokrý dotek jazyka na ušním boltci, který byl doprovázen lelhkým otiskem rtů a několikerým otřením pichlavého strniště v prohlubni Deanovy sanice.

"Rád bych ti dal, co potřebuješ..." 

"Hm, zlato," zamručel rozespale. "Tohle je super." Zašmátral někam dozadu, a našel krátké rozcuchané vlasy.

V souladu s tím se pohnula i Castielova ruka, která sklouzla z jeho paže rovnou k zadku a majetnicky ho promnula. Deana to celkem pobavilo.

"Máš na mysli něco konkrétního?"

"Velmi konkrétního," přisadil Cass jímavě zastřeným hlasem.

Kousnutí do krku prohnalo Deanovi nervovou soustavu, až málem vyjeknul. Rozhodně vydal zakňučení, za které se bude stydět později. Možná. Zaryl prsty hlouběji do tuhých pramenů a přitáhl Casse ještě o kousek blíž.

Zostřené smysly najednou velmi přesně rozeznávaly povědomou vůni, sklouznutí zbytnělého penisu na stehnech i první zkusmé narušení intimního prostoru. Andělova nenechavá ruka se obezřetně dobývala skrz a Dean zasyčel, s čelistí zakousnutou poryvem touhy.

"Nevím jestli... to podruhý zvládnu, Cassi," přiznal dýchavičně.

"Tiše. Lež klidně. Postarám se o tebe. O cokoliv, co je příliš těžké, než abys to zvládnul unést sám. Miluju tě, Deane."

"Cassi-" zalykal se.

Podobná prohlášení zacílila ta nejzranitelnější místa v něm, k nimž vedly dosud neprobádané stezky. Neuměl na tohle reagovat správně. Momentálně dost zbaběle přemáhal pláč a fňukal pod novými polibky na zádech. Neprolité slzy štípaly na krajíčku a zvláštně ho paralyzovaly.

Neříkej tyhle věci, spílal Castielovi poprvé. Připadám si jako v ujetý romantický komedii... A připadal si tak pořád. Obzvlášť poslední půlrok.

Po nekonečně dlouhých minutách intenzivního zvlhčování a uvolňování požadovaných zákoutí, se Castiel vyhoupnul nad ním. Penetrace sice neproběhla bez počátečního nepohodlí, ale Dean bloumal kdesi daleko mezi totálním vyčerpáním a chutí tak akorát si vyhonit a jít spát, takže jeho svaly nekladly větší odpor. Zmámeně vnímal andělovy dlaně, jak se zapíraly střídavě na jeho zádech a ramenou a vtiskávaly ho hlouběji do matrace.

Kámen zabořený v písku.

Orel rozpjatý vysoko na obloze.

Castiel zaplňoval a prozařoval ty nejhlubší kouty bolavé duše a Dean se toho pocitu držel jako jediné živé esence v místnosti.

Ta prudká něžnost umocňovala propojení, které sdíleli.

"Cassi..." Zadýchal se Dean v jednu chvíli, žebra příliš stlačená. A jakoby četl myšlenky, nahnul se Castiel bokem a uvolnil mu hrudník, čímž odklonil i úhel přírazů.

Potkali se v tom jediném, perfektním okamžiku. Náraz, který vybičoval utlumené smysly. Dokonalý zásah.

Dean žádostivě zasténal a prohnul se proti tělu za sebou. Pevné stisknutí pod bradou ho přidržovalo zvráceného, dokud nepotřeboval čerstvý kyslík.

"To je ono, Deane. Dobře se děláš. Tak dobře..."

Nemohl si pomoct, ale slyšet anděla opakovat známé hlášky z pornofilmů, mu svíralo žaludek vzrušením. Bože, chtěl víc. Prosil. Popoháněl. Snad i znovu naříkal, tentokrát bez rozpaků. Zběsilé tepání erekce a konstantní útok proti jeho prostatě, rozpoutaly dunivé exploze až u konečkům prstů na nohou. Sotva to zvládal. A stále neměl dost.

"Cassi!"

_Znič mě._

"Víc..." Zachrčel.

Anděl se narovnal zpátky. Jeho pánovité dlaně, nyní rozprostřené v oblasti kříže, udržovaly Deana zpacifikovaného na posteli. Byl veden s jasným záměrem dostat se přesně tam, kde mu bude nejlépe.

Pelest narážela proti zdi o něco hlasitěji a rošt skřípěl, zato Deana už skoro nebylo slyšet. Mohl by si jenom představovat, jak mu na zápěstích vystupující příznačné otlaky a pot, který cítil stékat v prohlubni zad, probarvovalo matné světlo lampičky.

Do vzniklého chaosu vjemů Castiel nečekaně zastavil a rozetřel přebytečnou vlhkost svalstvem. Deanův zrychlený dech byl najednou tou jedinou konstantou, která zvládla proniknout jeho obluzenou myslí.

"Miliuju tě, Deane." Ozvalo se někde vzadu, naléhavě. Okouzleně.

"Jo," Dean nasucho polknul, jazyk vyprahlý přerývaným dechem. Na rtech mu zacukal úsměv. "Cítím to, neboj."

Další příraz se zhoupnul úderněji, což kvitoval přikývnutím.

"Miluju tě- Cassi, miluju tě, miluju..." Hekal bezděčně, během prudkého zvyšování tempa.

_Potřebuju tě!_

Byla poslední myšlenka, možná i zlomený výkřik, než mu vědomí sežehl nový výbuch uvolnění.


End file.
